Chapter 1/Typhuss travels back to 2376
In Earth orbit the USS Phoenix is docked at Earth Station McKinley for some upgrades and a tune up. Captain's log stardate 63922.9. The Phoenix is docked at Earth Station McKinley for some upgrades and a tune up visiting the ship is Vice Admiral Kira to do an inspection of our engines, and it's going great at the moment. In the engine room Commander Summers and Admiral Kira are climbing up from the jefferies tube as Admiral Kira is scolding her about the warp coils not being up to specs, and gives her some advice about it. The warp coils are not up to specs and its like a building not up to specs, they should always be up to specs says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Summers. Commander Summers looks at him. We overhaulled them while we were in the Pegasus Galaxy while we were attempting to see what Queen Death was up to sir, that's why we came back to spacedock to get them up to the specs before we overhauled them but if we didn't they would of over heated Commander Summers says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her and takes a deep breath and then gives her some advice. They always need to be checked and if they need to be worked on it should be before not later says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Summers. She looks at him. Understood sir Commander Summers says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves to go inspect the armory with Lieutenant Tanner, and he is joined in the lift by Colonel Tyson. Admiral I was just heading to the armory the Lieutenant wanted to show me something Mariah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Really says Typhuss as he looks at Mariah. She looks at him. Yeah really Mariah says as she looks at him. He enters the lift and the doors closed and the lift resumes it's trip to the armory. Well, we've down five Alliance motherships in recent weeks I guess they know leave our colonies alone, but in recent weeks it's been quiet as of late Admiral Martin's contacts haven't been in contact informing him of what the Alliance is planning next Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. That's strange, the Alliance is up to something says Typhuss as he looks at Mariah. She looks at him. The question is what are they up to Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. Then the com actviates. Bridge to Colonel Tyson Major Gates says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Tyson here go ahead Major Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the Admiral. Can you report to the bridge we're picking up some strange readings in Alliance space by one of our probes we launched 3 days ago Major Gates says over the com. She looks at him. We're on our way computer redirect lift to main bridge it looks like the armory inspection will have to wait sir Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. On the bridge Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and walks over the tactical display behind the Captain's chair. Report? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the Major. He looks at them. Our probe picked up some strange readings in Alliance space Major Gates says as he inputs commands into the console and the screen shows the readings are off the charts when Admiral Kira looks at him. What do sensors say about the strange readings says Typhuss as he looks at Major Gates. He looks at him. Unknown Starfleet is dispatching us to investigate it Major Gates says as he looks at them. She looks at the Admiral. Mind if you tag along sir you've got more experience with temporal readings Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He agrees. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Campbell at the ops console. Lyssa hail ops and let them know we're departing ahead of our original departure Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. She nods at her and inputs commands into the console. Major Mitchell heat up the impulse engines and when we clear spacedock set course for Alliance space warp 9.3 Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her as she sat in the Captain's chair. Major Mitchell inputs commands into the helm console, as Admiral Kira gives her advice. Colonel, be careful Alliance space is dangerous says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. Thanks, work with Lieutenant Tanner on how to screen us from their sensors Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and agrees. The Phoenix departs from McKinley station and leaps into slipstream on course for Alliance space. In the armory Lieutenant Tanner and Admiral Kira are coming up with a plan to keep the Alliance forces from picking up the Phoenix. What if we use a scattering field in 2377 the holograms that stole a Hirogen ship used a scattering field to hide from Hirogen hunting parties Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. That could work, lets give it a try says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Tanner. Tanner inputs commands into the console and the field goes around the ship. The Phoenix emerges from slipstream and approaches the temporal rift as its swirls. On the bridge red lights are flashing as the crew are at their battle stations and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and sees the rift on the viewer he turns to Lieutenant Campbell at ops. Where does the rift lead, what year says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Campbell. She looks at the console. It leads to 2376 location is the Delta Quadrant Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson looks at her. 2376 why would they head there the Delta Quadrant was uncharted back then the only ship there was Voyager oh hell I know why think have been quiet he used the temporal coordinates to head to 2376 and his mission is to destroy Voyager thus wiping half of the crew of the Intrepid and Voyager from existence Colonel Tyson says as she looks at both Admiral Kira and Major Gates. Typhuss looks at her. We have to go into that temporal rift and warn Voyager, stop Lex at all costs says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. Right Mr. Tanner send a data burst to Starfleet Command encode it, we're in Alliance space we found a temporal rift leading to the Delta Quadrant year 2376 during Voyager's journey home we're heading into the rift to provide assistance if we don't come back be sure to tell this crew's families that we died doing our duty as Starfleet officers and hope to see you soon send it to Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway's office if you send it to Nechayev or Akaar we'd never leave Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. Transmission sent Colonel weapons are at the ready and shields are at 100% Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at her. She looks at Mitchell. Alison take us in full impulse speed Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. The Phoenix heads into the rift and enters it 2376, stardate 53456.2, Voyager is studying a stellar nursery taking a break from it's journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. Captain's log stardate 53456.2. Voyager has been studying a stellar nursery for 2 weeks now and it's been a welcome change from our journey home, so far the ship and crew are very patience when it comes to our journey and us studying nebula clouds gathering as much data as we can about this side of the quadrant but I can't help wonder do they really trust me or are they just wanting to get home only time will tell..... On the bridge Commander Chakotay is in command while Captain Janeway is in her ready room recording today's log entry and reviewing some letters she got from Starfleet Command during the last data stream, Chakotay walks over to Lieutenant Halliwell who is hard at work on his console. Any issues this nursery will cause us as we're traveling through it Lieutenant? Chakotay says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Halliwell looks at his console read out and reports. Yes sir, it will interfere with our sensors says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Chakotay. Chakotay looks at him. That shouldn't be too bad as long as it doesn't effect our other systems I'm good with that Tom proceed into the nursery one quarter impulse speed Commander Chakotay says as he sits in the chair and looks at the viewer. Ensign Paris inputs commands into the helm, then all of the sudden a huge shower of sparks erupt from the science station as Lieutenant Halliwell is thrown from it and the klaxon sounds as Captain Janeway walks out of the ready room. Report? Captain Janeway says as she walks out of the ready room. Chakotay looks at her. We don't know what's attacking us our sensors are blocked by the stellar nursery Commander Chakotay says as he looks at her. The ship shakes harder and harder as another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Janeway looks at the viewer trying to figure out who is attacking them.